This invention relates to a toothbrush provided with a headpiece carrying a brush and with a handle accommodating an electric motor with a battery and switching elements, the brush being formed cylindrically and performing a rotational movement via a driving shaft for the purpose of dental care.
Constructions of this kind as well as toothbrushes having a vibrating brush are known. These known devices have the deficiency that the brush possibly has a direction of rotation towards the gums and thus causes injuries of the gums and small food particles are pushed under the gums. Furthermore, by a vibrating brush the gums are pushed back and forth, so that a destruction of the tissue and later bleeding from the gums occur.